


Swim

by Kawaii_chibinator



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii_chibinator/pseuds/Kawaii_chibinator
Summary: Twitter prompt! Ben and Rey enjoy some cozy one on one time on Naboo. Working out, gardens, swim lessons, and more
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 14
Kudos: 63





	Swim

**Author's Note:**

> Took a Twitter prompt for the first time today! This will be part of chapter 24 in my TLJ canon divergent [ Long Live](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346875), but with a little more story line to connect this one shot to it.  
> Reylo Forever thanks for the prompt. I hope you and Jamie enjoy! Thanks for the encouragement to do this in a matter of  
> hours
> 
> Thank you [ ReyloEndGame🦋](https://mobile.twitter.com/IAmAStarWarsFan) for being my Beta!

  
  


Rey ran as fast as she could, nearly tripping over a fallen branch that she hadn't noticed. Sweat was streaming down the side of her face. The fine hair that was too short to be pulled back into her two simple buns stuck to her forehead and cheeks. The fabric of her tunic was also sticking to her body. Her leg muscles were starting to burn as she began running up the elevated land. The trees offered plenty of shade and cover, but she was still feeling the beginnings of over exerting herself. Her heart rate was a bit elevated, and it was getting harder to pace her breathing. She ran down the hill and slowed down after she got to the bottom, finally leaning on a tree as she pulled out a water canteen. She poured some on her head before she began to drink it. She heard the snap of a twig and quickly scanned her surroundings before she began to jog away. Through the trees she could see the glistening waters of the nearby lake and smiled as she made her way through until two large strong arms grabbed her from behind, lifting her up off the ground. Letting out a shriek her hands instinctively grabbed the arms that held her, pushing them down and shoving her weight back, groaning as she heard him laugh.

“Did you really not hear me back there? I fucked up and stepped on branches trying to sneak up on you.” He softly whispered in her ear.

“I honestly thought I was further ahead. How did you find me?”

He placed her back on the ground and kissed her neck, savoring the salty taste. “Remember this is one of my childhood homes. I know the land.” He took her hand in his and began walking.

“It feels like you cheated. You know the lands and claimed you wanted to see if I could outrun you.”

He nonchalantly shrugged. “What can I say, sweetheart? I love watching you run.”

“When we get back, I would like to go to the gardens. So many fruits and vegetables were almost ripe for the picking! I can't believe I helped grow our own food!” She lovingly smiled at him.

Ben could get lost in her smile. It made him feel more alive every day. Such a simple action that he hadn't done in years, until he found her. The first time he felt his mouth twitch up he immediately suppressed it. He wasn't supposed to feel happy, feel amusement, lust, love; she opened those doors wide open.

“I know it will be the best tasting food in not just Naboo, but the whole galaxy. I’m proud of you.”

“Don't sell yourself short! You built the planter boxes and helped plant them.” She reached up and moved his hair behind his ear. He immediately brushed his hair back down.

Ben hated his ears; she loved them. Ben hated many things about himself, but she loved everything and accepted his past. He didn't understand how he became so lucky. Everyone else in his life gave up on him, but by some miracle she didn't. As he had pushed her to accept her own past, she pushed him to try to do the same. He claimed he let the past die, in reality it still ate him away. She encouraged him to heal and even communicate with his mother, whom he never stopped loving, but felt most disappointed by her when she first gave up on him. Sending him to his uncle to train him, never communicating with him until recently. 

They walked hand in hand back to their garden at the Varykino home. Like their floral gardens, the fruit and vegetable gardens were extravagant. They planned on donating most of the food to the local shelters as they only had themselves to feed. She smelled the floral scent of the flowers and ran over to them, lightly touching some of the petals as she took in more of the scents. They grabbed a couple of wicker baskets and walked into their garden. Rey's face once again lit up seeing all the different foods waiting to be picked. As he picked the hard to reach jogan fruit he peered over at her as she happily picked muja berries. He found himself smiling at her.

“My love, you look so happy, like you could do this for the rest of your life.”

“I think I could.” She smiled back before popping a berry in her mouth. “It's so delicious!” He found her to be so adorable like this. He couldn't get over the fact she gets excited and talks with her mouth full of food.

Several baskets later they were finished, each finishing their canteens of water. Ben wiped the sweat off his brow and removed his shirt.

“It's getting hot.” He huffed.

“You wouldn't be so hot if you wore lighter colors.”

He pulled her over to him, kissing her deeply. “Come, let’s go to the lake and swim.”

“Ben, you know I can’t swim.” She hesitantly followed as he tugged on her hand.

“You need a teacher.” He winked at her. “Now is the perfect time for you to learn. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise.”

They stripped out of their clothes when they got to the edge of the lake. Ben quickly made his way into the water as watching her strip turned him on. She frowned at how far out he already went.

"You're too far." She whined.

“You can walk over to me.”

She began to walk out to him, eyeing the toned muscles she had become so familiar with. “Is this how your father taught you?”

He looked down at the water. “Well that killed the mood.”

“Huh?” She was in front of him now; her eyes wide as she grabbed his arms.

“Nothing. No, my father taught me by throwing me in the water. ‘Alright kid, swim!’ and ‘Nawh Leia, he'll be fine. Kick your legs kid!’ Shit like that. Chewie pulled me out of the water. Han eventually taught me, starting with floating.” His arm swooped under her legs, and she fell against his other arm. She grasped the arm she fell against and gasped. “Just Breathe, Rey. I have you. Relax your body, and let me lay you on your back.”

She simply nodded as he laid her back and head into the water instructing her to straighten her body and arch her back a bit. She evened out her breath as he held her in the water. She caught him more than once glancing at her breasts. Each time, it made her blush. She didn't know why his hungry gaze always made her flustered, especially with as often as they have sex.

“I’m going to remove my arm from your legs, but will keep my arm under your back.”

Her breathing slightly increased as his arm left her legs, but she kept her form. He gazed over her body in his arms, bringing his free hand up the side of her body. His thumb grazed her breast which made her bite her lip.

“You are trying to distract me.”

He smirked. “Yes I am.” The hand that grazed her breast now went to the middle of her back while the hand that was on her back went to the back of her neck. His hands were barely touching her when he slowly moved them away.

He smiled as she floated on her own. After a moment she opened her eyes and smiled back at him.

“I think you should kiss me for doing so well.”

He let out a soft laugh and bent down to kiss her. His hand holding the back of her head again as her arms went behind his back and neck. She stood back up, hands never leaving his body. His hand held the small of her back until his other hand left her head, and he picked her up by the hips. Her legs wrapped around his waist.

He reluctantly pulled away. “Your lessons aren't over yet. If we stopped every time I was sexually aroused by you we would never get anything accomplished.” He smirked at her pout and placed her back in the water.

  
  


A few hours later he was able to get her to swim on her own without panicking. She wasn't the most elegant at it, but she wasn't struggling like she used to. With practice it would be as easy as wielding her staff or light saber. They walked back to shore toward their clothes. She stopped Ben from grabbing his clothes.

“We'll need to dry off before putting our clothes on.” She gave him a sly smile as she untied her hair. He immediately picked her up and carried her to the grassy hills nearby.

He pulled her down onto the grass with him. He sat down and led her body over him, stroking himself a few times while he hungrily looked over her body.

“Why over here?” She lowered herself onto his cock, gasping out loud as her body shook a little.

“I’d rather not have to deal with sand.” He moaned against her neck as she began to ride him. She sighed with satisfaction at how he filled her. She slowly guided herself along his length over and over again, feeling herself get wetter with each movement.

He felt her fingertips on his head as her other arm latched itself under his arm. His teeth grazed her skin, causing little bumps along her skin. He cupped her ass with one hand, massaging her breast with the other. His thumb teased her nipple causing her rhythm to falter and a louder moan to escape her mouth.

Her hands finally clamped down on his shoulders as she began to bounce up and down his cock. His hand left her ass and grasped her head, hair flowing through his fingers. As their tongues found one another, he would occasionally break the kiss to bite her lower lip. His other hand found her clit, tracing circles against it. She hissed through her teeth and stopped riding his cock. She held his wrist and began to grind against him, body shaking more at the extra pleasure his fingers were giving her. She pushed him onto his back. She began to grind against him harder and faster.

“Fuck! Ben- you feel so amazing- oh fuck.” Her grinding stopped as he grabbed her hips, and he started to slam himself up into her over and over again. He watched how her petite breasts bounced up and down as he fucked her. The sweet sound of their skin mixed with her nectar was all he heard besides her moans of pleasure.

“You like riding on my cock? Or do you like it more when I fuck you?” Her screams of ecstasy made him drive into her harder. “Yeah, you like being fucked good and hard.” He rolled them over and lifted her legs over his shoulders. “You think you can handle being in control, but you prefer it when I take over.”

Her screams and moans echoed across the distance. Her hands couldn’t grasp anything hard enough: grass broke in her grip, her fingernails scraped her scalped as she roughly ran her hand through her hair. He lifted her hips off the ground and pulled out of her.

“Ah! Ben! Please- oh.” She began to beg until she felt his tongue slide into her pussy. His arms went around her legs and rested on her hips. He kept her lower half off the ground as he began to dip his tongue deeper in her. She started to relax just a touch until he began to suck on her wet skin, her back arching even more while she cried his name. She ran her hand through his hair before firmly planting it at the roots. Grinding herself against his mouth, she felt his nose graze her skin. His tongue dove in again and again before he pumped his fingers into her, driving her over the edge. “Ben, I'm coming.” She breathlessly said, knowing he knew full well she came as he pulled his fingers out then sucked on them.

He placed her hips and legs back down. “Do you know how hard it was to restrain myself in the woods, then again in the lake?” He flipped her over onto her hands and knees, once again canting her hips up.

“I do. For someone who takes whatever he wants you were irritatingly in control of your urges earlier-"

She groaned as she felt him slam into her. He wasted no time and began pistoning into her.

“Fuck, I love how tight you are." He grunted. "I will always take what’s mine.” His hips snapped harder against her. He left one hand on her hip while the other snaked its way to her breast. “Ah fuck- Rey- fuck. You're so perfect.” His voice was a deep growl. He breathed heavier, sweat building up on his skin. She tried to push herself up, but lost her strength as he hit her favorite spot over and over again causing her to come again. He growled as he slammed into her a couple of times before he came.

He sat on his knees, still holding her hips. She pushed herself off the ground, turning her head to claim his lips with hers. She felt his hot come spill out of her as he pulled out. He took a few deep breaths through his nose then found her eyes. She knew this look; he was concerned he got too rough or said too much. She pulled him into another kiss.

“I am yours for the taking. Nothing will change that. Besides-" She stood up and he followed suit. “Rough sex is always amazing after a long, busy day. But I do feel like I need to rinse off in the lake. Or we just walk back to the house naked.”

“Let’s just grab our things. The shower will feel better than the lake. And if we fuck again, we won't have to worry about the grass and dirt.” He kissed her forehead as she laughed. She entwined their hands as they walked back for their clothes then back to the house.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter[ @Chibinator](https://www.twitter.com/Chibinator)
> 
> Feel free to check out my other works!
> 
> [ **Just Breathe**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467488) \--Canonverse-- Complete
> 
> [ **Long Live**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346875) \--Canonverse-- Complete
> 
> [ **Now We Wait**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070941) \--Canonverse-- Complete
> 
> [ **A New Life**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845026) \--Canonverse-- One shot
> 
> [ **Love At First Scent**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537660) \--Canonverse-- Complete
> 
> [ **I've Seen This Dream Before**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858876) \--Complete
> 
> [ **Swim**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002159) \--Canonverse-- One shot
> 
> [ **A Cur's Weakness**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555812) \--Canonverse-- WIP
> 
> [ **Rollin'**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597707) \--Canonverse-- One shot
> 
> [ **You'll Be The One To Turn**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885290) \--AU--Complete
> 
> [ **Paradise**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221734) \--Modern AU-- Breylo one shot
> 
> [ **Chasing Cars**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604910) \--Modern AU-- Complete
> 
> [ **Thirst For Me**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622924) \--Modern AU-- One shot
> 
> [ **Mirror**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672688) \--Canonverse-- One shot
> 
> [ **All I Want For Christmas**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221642) \--Modern AU-- One shot
> 
> [ **Titanium**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703415) \-- Canonverse-- New WIP
> 
> [ **Ethics of Psychology**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904001) \-- Modern AU Breylo WIP
> 
> [ **The Silencer and the Whisperer**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414295)\--AU Breylo


End file.
